Ben and Gwen forever
by Jerex
Summary: Ben and gwen pairing fic, Ben gets hurt after telling Gwen he loves her, can she find a way to return his love? abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Ben and Gwen forever**

Chapter 1 First feelings

Ben hated his geeky cousin Gwen, just as much as she hated him, or at least he did at first but now since she was the only one other than his Grampa and Kevin that knew about his moonlighting as alien superheroes who didn't count as they were either really old or his mortal enemy, she had sort of grown on him, he found himself wanting to cause trouble more in her presence, to show of and impress her, although it usually backfired on him spectacularly. He found her insults were starting to get to him; he'd never cared what his doofus cousin had thought of him before, but now it hurt him inside when they argued and traded insults.

It disturbed him the rush of feelings he was getting when he thought about Gwen, he just didn't understand why he felt that way, so he blamed Gwen and caused more arguments trying to ignore the feelings inside him, it took him what felt like years to realize that that he was in love. Ben liked girls, at arms length anyway, he was still young and didn't need a girlfriend, but he needed Gwen, yet would she accept him? She was his cousin for crying out loud, sure it's not as bad as if she had been his sister, now that was a revolting thought, but they were still related, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but this thing inside him, he couldn't hide it anymore, he had to admit how he felt to Gwen, even if she could never feel like that about him, he had to tell her hat he loved her.

Gwen was reading something and was completely engrossed in her book at the back of the RV, while Grampa was out fishing or collecting new and disgusting worms and things for making into meals. Either way it didn't matter, Ben approached Gwen calmly yet adamantly, no matter what he was going to get this over with. "Gwen?" said Ben trying to attract her attention.

"Go away dweeb" said Gwen "I'm busy"

"No, I…I need to talk to you" said Ben shuffling nervously from one foot to another.

"Can't it wait?" said Gwen, Ben shook his head violently.

Gwen sighs and puts down her book, she folds her arms crossly and looks at her exasperating brother, her keen eyes observe that he appeared to be extremely nervous but was too annoyed with him to cut him any slack.

"What is it?" Said Gwen huffily, every time she did something no matter how small that she wanted to do, he always found a way to ruin it, sometimes she felt that he got a perverse pleasure out of been nasty to her.

"Well…" Said Ben losing his nerve he tails of unable to continue.

"Oh spit it out already" Said Gwen snappily

"I love you!" blurts out Ben.

Silence and then.

"I love you too" growls Gwen, picking up her book she promptly ignores him and starts reading again.

Ben stands around next to her slightly dazed, she didn't understand maybe he should quit but he'd gone too far to give in now.

"Gwen"

Gwen sighs and slams her book closed she leans back and hits her head against the seat cover repeatedly.

"If I have to read the same paragraph one more time, I swear Benedict Tennyson…" she left her threat at that, and glared at him.

Ben sits down and puts his hand on Gwen's, he massages her fingers slowly and Gwen is too shocked to pull away.

"Gwen I love you" said Ben "you know I like girls right?"

Gwen snaps out of her revere "Of course, but you've never had a girlfriend" said Gwen as she realized what he was getting at 'oh no no no' Gwen thinks.

"Well I love you like that"

Gwen recoils and pulls her hands away from him "Ben you, you idiot, I'm your cousin" she shakes her head "How can you possible be in love with me anyway we hate each other, we get on each others nerves"

Ben considers this "opposites attract" said Ben pleased with himself.

"And where did you hear that?" Asked Gwen.

"Dunno but I've heard of it"

"Ben" Gwen rests a hand on her forehead "A relationship between two relatives is wrong, were related so can not get into a relationship, and" she hesitates "Why would you think I felt like that about you?"

"I didn't" said Ben, tears flowing freely down his face "but I couldn't pretend everything was the same anymore, because it's not I'm in love with you"

"Stop it, don't say that" Gwen stands up sharply "We could never, even if we both felt like that, and I'm afraid find it more disturbing than anything else about you, where would we stop been cousins and start been lovers!"

Ben shudders "Urgh, ho could you? That's disgusting!"

Gwen raises an eyebrow "You're grown up enough to admit you love your cousin but not for the facts of life? You do know where babies come from don't you"

"A hospital" said Ben, as he stumbled back "so" he smiles weakly "you've rejected me, done that check" he chuckles weakly.

"Ben leave me" Gwen sits down and massages her temple "I have to think"

"Me too" said Ben, the Omnitrix activates and he turns into XCR8 **"need to think also" **Said Ben/XCR8 before running away, just a blur of movement as he super speeds along thinking hard.

She'd rejected him he had expected that what he hadn't expected was the pain and hurt he was feeling inside him, he just wanted to run and run and never look back but XCR8's persona reminded him that he only had another minute or so left and had to return or be stuck out here in the middle of no where.

Did he want to go back? He had no idea how Gwen was coping right now, and what if she told Grampa! He calmed down reluctantly, she wouldn't tell Grampa he was sure of this, and even if the Omnitrix timed out it would only take another five minutes or so to re-activate and become XCR8 once again.

Giving a horse sigh Ben changes direction and speeds back to the RV, at least more than two mile away from it however the Omnitrix symbol flashes and the warning beep sounds a few seconds and a red flash later, Ben is his normal self, he continues running for as long as he can and then walks slowly back in the direction of the RV.

Since the Omnitrix is not working responding it takes Ben an hour to get back to the RV, by then Grampa Max is back. Ben wasn't worried; he was terrified, if Gwen told him what he'd said…

Gwen was tight lipped and refused to speak with Ben, fortunately Grampa was under the impression that the pair had fallen out over some prank of Ben's on his cousin probably involving the Omnitrix and so wisely left them to work it out on there own.

By Bedtime Gwen and Ben still hadn't spoken a word to each other, this couldn't go on for ever, approaching her Ben opens his mouth to speak.

"Save it dweeb" alright she was really angry at him "we have to live together and work together to save peoples lives, so I suggest we forget what happened this morning"

"I can't" said Ben, his voice just a whisper.

"It can't happen Ben" said Gwen softly "it can't"

Ben climbs up into his bunk; he pulls the covers over himself and cries himself silently to sleep. Gwen herself sheds a tear as she closes her eyes and turns over onto her side.

The next day was hectic, a large ice-form alien Ben named Abomanous was attacked a governmental facility and seemed determined to turn all the people, the soldiers and scientists into human popsicles. Even though Ben went Heatblast and fought freezing with frying, in the match against Fire and Ice it was a close call.

Gwen looked at her cousin who was as white as the sheets that covered his unconscious form, Heatblast had been frozen solid at one point until his internal fire had melted his icy prison, and even though in the end Fire trumped Ice, if the Omnitrix hadn't de-activated when it had, Ben would have died along with Heatblast, he still might he was suffering acute hypothermia and was very cold and ill right now.

She stroked his cheek lovingly before she caught herself and pulled away cursing, it was all Ben's fault him and his I love you claims, he had always been weird but now he was, he was cute when he's sleeping, 'urgh I need several years of rigorous therapy' thinks Gwen, still it had been terrible to watch Ben suffer like that, to watch him die.

She walks up to the front where Grampa was "Is he going to be okay?" said Gwen, stopping herself from asking if he's going to live.

Grampa looked up at her, it frightened her when he was this serious "Ben" he hesitated "Ben will recover, but it may take a while"

"So he's, he's not going to, to" Gwen can't bring herself to say it. Grampa Max holds her by the shoulders and looks her straight in the eye "Ben will get better, it will just take longer than normal that's all" Gwen knows now that Ben will get better, If Grampa told her he will, there was no way he wouldn't she smiles relieved 'thanks Grampa" she tells him and gives him a hug.

"Now I know you and Ben don't get along and like to feud with each other" Grampa began "but I need you to put that behind you until he gets better, now I know Ben isn't exactly innocent in your…fallings out but don't rise to him or take offence until after he's fully healed, he'll need our help right now, he may try and get a rise out of you because he's on the offensive and is vulnerable"

"I understand" said Gwen calmly; she smiles "I can play nice with him for what a few days, a week?" Grampa nods "if you can I'd like you to keep him entertained, not the most easy or glamorous job for you but a bored Ben plus Omnitrix while he's ill is a dangerous combination" he sighs "I'd keep an eye on him all the time but he needs someone of his own age group" he smiles "I know you love me I'm your Grandfather but I'm also a grown-up and an old one at that, how much longer will it be until you view me like Aunt Vera"

Gwen is shocked "We'd never…"

Grampa smiles reassuringly "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just feeling old, my plumbing days were supposed to be behind me, this was supposed to be a simply vacation with my grandkids" he chuckles "guess this vacations been more interesting than what I had originally planned" he stretches and yawns "it's getting late you should get to bed"

"Ben's using my bed" Gwen struggled to keep the resentment out of her voice, "Ben's bed or the floor Gwen" said Grampa. "I didn't mean it like that" said Gwen as she walked away "I know, I know" Grampa said as he yawned again.

Gwen pulled the curtain across past the bunk and started to undress, and pulled on her pajamas, as she smoothes her pajama top down she turns round to see Ben his eyes open watching her, she jumps and curses mentally "Ben" said Gwen hissing darkly "how long have you been awake!"

"If I tell the truth will you promise not to kill me?" said Ben in a low hoarse voice he tries to sit up and flops down again, Gwen glares at him darkly but knew it was her fault as she could have changed in the bathroom "do that again when your uninjured and you wont be for long" she promises, as she climbs up onto Ben's bunk, Ben manages to feebly grab her leg "Don go" he splutters into a coughing fit where he wants to cough but can't, and so he ends up wheezing feebly. Gwen jumps down and helps him rubbing his back, she holds him in her arms as he breaths in and out deeply, she sighs knowing that she'd have to forgive him after this, he rests his head on her shoulder and breaths in and out more normally now.

"I'm not going to burp you" Gwen declares pushing him of her and gently lowering him back onto the bed, Ben smiles but doesn't dare risk even a giggle "stay with me" he pleads, Gwen shakes her head "it's connected to that isn't it?" he nods his head "Don't go please, please Gwen I'm begging you, I don't want to be alone" he looked at her his brown oval eyes seemed endless, she couldn't deal with this part of her wanted to refuse, part of her wanted to accept, and another part of her, a dark part that she never knew existed wanted her to kiss him deeply and meaningfully.

She took an average and went for the middle option "just for tonight" said Gwen warningly, but Bens smile warmed her heart, she snuggled sown into the covers with him, he wrapped his arms around her torso and snuggled up close, she found the touching not unpleasant and wrapped her own arms around him. Ben closed his eyes and nuzzled his head under her chin; his messy hair was tickling her. All to soon his squirming ceased as he fell into a deep yet dream filled sleep, Gwen continued to hold him close, protecting him, comforting him, it took her less time than usual to fall asleep with her cousin in her arms.

Grampa Max checked on them before he decided to call it a night and smiled at the pair, they looked so cute together, he contemplated taking a photo for the family album but didn't want to cause them any unnecessary embarrassment "best of friends" said he as he pulls the curtain back into place.

_Like it, hate it leave a review and tell me so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben and Gwen forever**

_Baku babe: It's not a one shot, I read some other Ben 10 fic's and found the majority of the Ben/Gwen fic's to be good, so I had to have a go (it's a mistake I always make, I have several unfinished fic's and should get to work on one of them instead.)_

_FlareKnight: I don't really care about the actual social dilemma any more than how it affects Ben and Gwen's relationship in the story, I couldn't care less if anyone falls in love who are related, that's there business, besides whether you believe in god and have to acknowledge that Adam and Eve's children formed incestuous relationships in order to create the human race or not, we are all basically related to each other anyway (can't be bothered to expound on it, look it up if you want to.) I think the others reaction to there cousins love in these fics is standard, but there love usually wins through anyway._

_Terrybogard0: Thanks, I try to keep the characters as in character as possible especially considering this situation could never occur in the TV series._

_mysterygal02: Ace!_

_Xxhikari-no-tenshixX: Not sure if cute is what I was going for but thanks anyway, Ben was originally supposed to be suffering from a form of mind control/ illusions that leave him vulnerable and in need of some comfort, but I couldn't work out all the kinks so I stuck with him been injured badly doing one of his alien things._

Chapter 2 awakening to the truth

Gwen awoke slowly, everything was hazy and she felt so comftable, warm and fuzzy, she rolled over onto her side or at least tried to, something was in the way. That something or rather someone was ext to her and not just next to her but actual on her, someone was using her chest as a pillow! She opened her eyes wide and gasped surprised until she realised with both relief and embarrassment that it was only Ben. Suddenly last night came flooding back to her.

He was ill and needed comfort she had supplied it that was all. She breathed slowly, but couldn't bring herself to disturb him, closing her eyes she listens to the sounds of his breathing and feels the beat of his heart against her, his hair was all messy she thinks, confused by the random thought Gwen drifted in the peaceful void until she noticed a tremor running along her form.

Opening her eyes again she see's Ben's form wracked with spasm's his face contorted with fear, his struggles are easily interpreted 'he's dreaming' realises Gwen 'no not dreaming, he's having a nightmare' she wraps her arms around him again and pulls him close to her, resting her chin down upon his head. She strokes his back and gently kisses the top of his head, Ben calms down and relaxes, she holds him still and doesn't let go, Gwen feels sleep tugging at her again, allowing it to take her away to blissful slumber she knew that she couldn't continue to ignore this and with some surprise realised that it felt good, that it felt right and natural.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Gwen forever

**Ben and Gwen forever**

_FlareKnight: this is not a sex story, this is not smut even though it may have seemed like it it's romance, and love, and they were just sleeping together, that's all, it will be, it will be._

_Baku babe: sorry to all for the shortness of the last chapter, it wasn't rushed despite what people think, I just decided that it would be best if I moved Ben waking up in the morning to another chapter, so that was Gwen waking up during the night and remembering what happened, and size doesn't matter, it's content that counts and it's easier to update regularly with short chapters._

_Graypheonix: I agree it's alright for the show and fiction, but it is wrong in real life, although I'm certain my cousin has posed naked in an adult magazine once, either that or she has a doppelganger, but I can't be sure if it was there sofa or not, curse my bad memory I had the prime piece of blackmail in my hands and couldn't do a thing with it. And is that like if your friends with someone for a long time and you spend lots of time together and you can't be girlfriend/boyfriend/whatever as your to used to been friends?_

_lar lindor: thanks for the review, I'm always paranoid as my father split from my mum and has several other kids, I have a couple of half sisters I've never met, what are the chances of me meeting one of them and our falling in love and stuff? That said we wouldn't know, and the Ben Gwen fics I hate or at least like less if there handled well is the not cousins once (usually its Gwen who isn't a true Tennyson.) _

_Terrybogard0: it was not rushed, I just couldn't make it longer as I had to go to a fancy dress party (I was Dennis the Menace, British comic character you know Dennis and Gnasher) I danced with a western cowgirl and cowboy, a red Indian squaw, a pirate girl, some hot pit stop babes and two or threeSsaint Trinian girls._

_Sweatshirt Shiro: thanks, this isn't planned as a long series, as I want to work on my other continues fics before I start any more, but it'll still take a while to develop their love._

_mysterygal02: so's this I hope._

_Ahilty: thanks for the review, but there's not really much to this, at least for the casual reader, it's for supporters of Ben/Gwen mostly._

_Aireeana: thanks, this kind of fic is really difficult to write, and even harder to get inspiration for, which is why it took me so long to update._

_Juria: I think more of us would prefer Ben/Gwen than Kevin/Gwen I know I certainly do. I knew that it wasn't illegal but there's still a lot of protesting about it, _

Chapter 3) a new day dawns

Gwen awoke with a feeling of joy and pleasure, even the fact that Ben had managed to drool over her cheek and neck couldn't anger her or at least not much anyway.

She rolled over allowing Ben to fall with a yelp onto the floor, Gwen giggles and gets to her feet grabbing her clothes she enters the bathroom leaving Ben to pull himself up and back onto Gwen's bed.

After Gwen had washed, brushed her teeth and everything she emerged form the bathroom in her usual outfit ready to face another day to find Ben still snoozing in her bed.

"Ben!" Gwen complains "quit drooling all over my sheets, I have to sleep there dweeb"

"Sleepy" sighs Ben, in an early morning gone back to bed voice.

"Come on sleepy head" Gwen tickles him behind his ear "you can't sleep all day"

"Leave him alone Gwen" Grampa Max calls to her from the kitchen where he was making breakfast "he needs to regain his energy"

"Okay" Gwen, makes to leave but Ben grabs her arm again "Stay here" he mutters "need someone to annoy" she could see the same flash of desperation behind his eyes that she had seen the other night, only he had since recovered some of his former self.

Gwen found that she wasn't as creeped out at the thought of spending time with her weird cousin as she had been yesterday "alright" she found herself saying "I'll bring you breakfast"

As she approached Grampa she became aware of the pungent odour of one of his home recipes "ewe" she wrinkles her nose in disgust "please tell me that's an alien experiment gone wrong and not…"

"Breakfast is served" smiles Grampa Max "it's a suttel blend of various fungi and moss with the Buber pus of a…" he hands her the plate containing various shades of green and grey mush to Gwen who turns a peculiar and quite unique shade of green herself and holds up her hand forestalling a more detailed explanation "you honestly expect us to eat it"

"Honestly no, I expect Ben to eat it if he wants to get better" upon hearing Ben's heartfelt groan he adds "and no hiding it this time Ben this isn't a simple cold this time it could kill you, and no going hero either at least until you feel better" he puts his hands on his hips and glares at his Grandson until he reluctantly nods. Grampa turns his attention back to Gwen, as he return to the kitchen; pulling a box of cereal from a shelf he asks "do you want anything?" as he shakes the box in her direction and roots around in the fridge for a glass of milk.

Gwen looks down at the plate in her hands and gulps "Just a glass of orange juice for me" Grampa looks up at her concerned "are you sure Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know" Gwen gulps again and smiles charmingly "sure" she turns round and shudders before carrying the tray up to Ben.

She places it on the bed beside him, he rolls over and stares at it with one eye "do you think it tastes as worse as he smells?" he asks her critically as he sizes it up with a look of disgust "Probably worse" she says and sits down beside him "but there is a silver lining" she tells him "I think it just moved, hey it's still alive" exclaims Ben weakly trying to sit up a bit more he leans back across the pillar "wait what silver lining?" he asks confused, Gwen grins wickedly and picks up a spoonful of the gunk "You're the only one who has to eat it" she informs him "open wide"


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and Gwen forever

**Ben and Gwen forever**

_**Baku babe: glad you liked it, I tried to write it like she was friendlier towards her cousin, as her attitude about him changed over the night, don't be filthy, if anything he's still of base and recovering from his last battle, it's Gwen who's in charge of the situation.**_

_mysterygal02: don't bother reviewing if it's only a one worder._

_lar lindor: It's not the first time he gave Ben a home remedy when he was ill, nice line I can use that, thanks._

Chapter 1) Next stop insanity city

Ben stared at her "Your joking rig…" before he could finish Gwen jammed the spoon full of slop into his mouth, Ben turns green and gags as a reflex in his throat forces him to swallow. Still green Ben dry retches until a concerned Gwen hands him a glass of water, drinking it he recovers slightly.

"Oh I forgot to mention it sticks to your stomach, effectively preventing you from throwing it up" Grampa Max comments from the table before crunching another spoonful of cereal.

"That was horrible" Ben declares weakly, he flops back onto Gwen's bed, gratefully allowing her to take the virtually empty glass from his weakened grip.

"About that bright side" Gwen smiles nervously "it'll either kill you or cure you"

Ben doesn't smile, he wanted nothing better than to throw the whole lot out of the window or push Gwen's face in it. But he couldn't Grampa was keeping a lose eye on him and he did want to get better, picking up the spoon from where he'd spit it, he shoved it into the mush and then stuck it into his mouth, yes he wasn't enjoying this one bit.

Gwen watched with concern, it was like all the fire all the warmth, had been extinguished, apt analogies considering it had been an ice monster that had caused all of this.

Ben jerked as her hand brushed against his face, as if changing her mind she ruffles his hair up instead "Eat up" she tells him adding a wink before she turns round and walks into the kitchen, grabbing the box of cereal for herself.

Ben stares at her back a rosy tint glowing in his cheeks he remembered just why he loved her, as he watched her as she sat down ready to eat her own, less disgusting meal.


End file.
